


Silver Bells

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, bottom!JohnnySuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Johnny didn't like Yukhei that much. I mean yeah he was hot, but he didn't like him- that much... He put on these nice pants that show off his thighs and ass only because he didn't do laundry. He swears.Shut up I know it's September. That will not stop me from posting Christmas porn.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 29
Kudos: 197





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> ٩(●ᴗ●)۶ Hey~
> 
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! (I proofread myself and English isn't my first language.)  
> 2\. This has been in my drafts for nearly 9 months LMAOO. Christmas is a really busy time for me, So I never got to finish it and I was unsure of how to so..... Very old fic, may notice it at the start and no I don't want to wait til December. Enjoy the JohnCas  
> 3\. Bottom Johnny *-*  
> 4\. This was not supposed to be 10k!!
> 
> Anyway~   
> (≧∇≦*) ENJOY!! (*≧▽≦)

"I told you, I don't want to meet up with anyone anymore Mark."

Johnny sighed sticking his hands deeper into his coat.

Tiny specs of snow silently fell onto their heads as they walked to the cafe. It was a cold Wednesday afternoon, good for staying home and drinking hot cocoa by the fireplace, but here he was: Going to meet another guy.

Johnny pouted slightly. It had been months since he'd been on a date, but Mark was determined to set him up. Offering suitor, after suitor, _after suitor_ , thinking Johnny would like at least one, but Johnny _didn't_. Call him whiney and bratty, but he just wanted someone who could make him feel small and Johnny was six foot. See the problem here? He had enough of flirty bottoms coming up to him to ride his quote on quote massive cock _. "I want to ride a massive cock too,"_ he had sneered to a persistent one when he was at the club with Sicheng this Saturday.

"Come on man," Mark started. He glanced back over his shoulder, "He's here from Hong Kong. He came all this way to see me _and_ you. You don't have to be interested in him either. Yukhei is just an old friend of mine. It's been ages since I've seen him. Plus-," he pulled at the glass door, "Something tells me you might like him."

"You say that about everyone Mark Lee." Mark just chuckled shrugging off his coat and draping it over his arm. Johnny did the same while Mark scanned the cafe.

A smile broke out on his face when he spotted the man he was looking for.

"Yukhei!"

He broke out in a mini run, Johnny right on his heels.

The breath caught in Johnny's throat when Yukhei glanced up from his phone and he only had one point two seconds to collect himself before the man opened his mouth.

"Mark!" he started with a voice deeper than the pacific and a smile brighter than the sun. Johnny willed himself not to gape. He _willed_ himself, because when Yukhei got up and pulled Mark into a hug he towered just as high as Johnny _. (Maybe a little higher?)_

"This is Johnny. You know the one I told you about." Told him about? _TOLD HIM ABOUT?!_ Yukhei looked at Johnny and gave a small smile.

"Hello."

"Hi," Johnny croaked. God he sounded so winded. _Why???_ He stuck out his hand, "Johnny."

A very much larger hand locked around his in a firm grip and Johnny gulped lightly. "Yukhei."

Yukhei was the most handsome man Johnny had ever seen. He wasn't exaggerating. It had been what? One hour? And Johnny could list like so many things he loved about the male, besides obviously his voice and his face.

His dark brown hair fell into his big beautiful eyes. His broad shoulders, making the crème turtle neck he was wearing to die for. His hands. Did he mention it before? Well he's mentioning it again. They are huge like oh my God and lips that were so lush and plush they were literally a sin.

_And he was funny Oh My God?!_

Johnny watched Yukhei's tongue dart out over his top lip to collect some left behind cocoa and _Dear God_.

Johnny casually sipped at his own cocoa, playing it cool even though he was drooling over Mark's old friend.

"You should come to Jaehyun's place this Saturday!" Mark said excitedly, "We're having a small party. I'd love it if you came."

Yukhei chuckled. "It's not like I have anything else to do, but I'd hate to impose. I mean Johnny doesn't seem to like me all that much."

"Huh?" Johnny let out comically. He had been lost in..... thought. Yeah, yeah thought. Definitely not at every single personal detail he could grasp from Yukhei. _Thought, yeah._ He looked at his table members. Yukhei looked at him a bit sad, while Mark had a small smirk gracing his lips. That little shit.

"What? No, no. I don't mind," Johnny stuttered and Mark's smirk grew wider. "I'd love it if you came. I have nothing against you. I mean it's not my house," he let out a nervous chuckle. "I like you- Your company so it would be nice to spend more time with you..." he trailed off, noting the smile that was breaking out over Yukhei's face. He could feel his own cheeks burning, Mark giggled behind his hand.

Yukhei tilted his head slightly, his teeth on display. "I'm glad."

\-----

" _Sooooooo_. I hear you like this new slash old friend Mark has invited over," Jaehyun teased while he carried some boxes of beer and snacks inside. Johnny whined.

"I'm going to kill Mark."

Jaehyun laughed pushing the kitchen door open with his shoulder. They had just gathered the last boxes of snacks they needed to get to the kitchen, leaving some spares in the pantry. You know. Just in case.

"Come on John. It's not every day that my best friend likes someone."

"Johnny likes someone?"

Taeyong looked at them from the kitchen island, eyes wide. It looked like he had just put down the pasta.

"Oh please. Do tell everyone I like someone," Johnny complained.

"You like someone??"

Everyone's eyes darted to the other door. Yuta was wearing the same expression as Taeyong. Johnny let out a very loud sigh. "Guys please."

"Who?!" Taeyong fussed. He scurried over around the counter, hair bouncing with each light jog, "Who is it Johnny?" he asked eyes still wide.

"I heard his name is Yukhei," Jaehyun answered in Johnny's stead. He placed the box on top of the others they had been bringing inside. There were going to be a lot of parties these coming weeks. "Mark's friend from Hong Kong," he grabbed the box from Johnny, who gave him the stink eye. Jaehyun simply gave him a dimpled smile and put the box down as well.

"Now tell us!" Taeyong fussed again, "When did you meet?"

"Is he hot? He has to be hot for you to like him," Yuta added and Johnny wanted to die.

"It's not that I _like,_ like him. I just think he's cool," Johnny finally answered to silence the drill of questions.

There was a pause.

"Bullshit," Yuta let out simply, "I'm calling bullshit right now." Johnny looked at him in disbelieve.

Taeyong was the one to sigh now. "Johnny," he started, placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder, “You’re a horrible liar." Jaehyun laughed heartily at that.

Johnny didn't like Yukhei _that_ much. I mean yeah he was hot, but he didn't like him- _that_ much... He put on these nice pants that show off his thighs and ass only because he didn't do laundry. He swears. He busied himself with helping around the house, so his friends wouldn't ask him any more questions.

Mark had said a little get together, but with them it was never a little get together. There were so many of them and people just kept being added to their friend group. A.E: The cute guy Jisung brought along today. Chenle he had said his name was and Johnny could already tell they'd be great friends.

He had immersed himself in helping so much. It had completely escaped his mind that Yukhei was also coming over. Ironic huh?

The doorbell went off and Taeyong asked him if he could get it as he was busy pouring cocoa into mugs for everyone.

"Sure!" Johnny yelled jogging to the door with a tray of muffins in his hand. He opened the door. "Sorry. It's pretty hectic in he–" His words died in his throat when Yukhei smiled warmly at him.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," Johnny said just as winded as last time. He stared at the man in front of him in awe. The giant coat that hung over his shoulders and head, ruffles slightly shifting in the cold wind, a bag in his hand. Shit, did Johnny look okay?

"Johnny? Who's at the door?" Taeyong came into the hallway, a tray filled with mugs in his hands. He paused a moment looking at the two, from the man at the door to Johnny and back to the man. Then he smiled widely. "You must be Yukhei!" He walked over, “Come in! Come in!" he coaxed Johnny out of the way. "It _must_ be cold outside," he gave Johnny a pointed look.

"I brought some cookies," Yukhei chirped, pulling up the bag he brought with him.

"Auw! That is so sweet! You're so sweet! I already like you!" Taeyong guided him into the living room where the rest of their friends were located, Johnny following behind quietly.

"Yukhei!" Mark yelled when he saw the tall man, getting up from where he was seated with Donghyuck to hug his friend and all the elders' heads whipped to the new comer, then to Johnny. Yeah Johnny wanted to _die_.

-

"So, Yukhei," Taeyong started with a sweet smile, "Tell me a bit about yourself."

The way Yukhei seemed to be mesmerized by him didn't go unnoticed by Johnny. Honestly who wouldn't though? Taeyong was _gorgeous_ and he had a certain charm that pulled in everyone. Add onto that his cuteness and a heart of gold and BOOM, Instant crush or infatuation.

He frowned lightly from the seat he had taken next to Taeil. Of course Yukhei was allowed to like Taeyong. I mean he was with Jaehyun, but still Johnny wasn't jealous. What did he need to be jealous about? He hardly knew Yukhei.

"You're seeing green Johnny," Taeil whispered with a small smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grit through his teeth, focused on Yukhei and what he was saying, ignored the light chuckle the elder gave.

Yukhei had only really been listening to Mark explain work and how he had been when they had met at the cafe. Johnny wondered more about the man. Wanted to ask, but before he could they had to leave.

"Oh yeah! I didn't even ask what you've been up to last Wednesday," Mark exclaimed. Yukhei laughed, the sound filling the space and Johnny's heart.

"That's fine Mark. You were excited and I'm glad you were to tell me everything."

"Some friend you are," Donghyuck teases, lightly shoved Mark's shoulder. Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around him, pulled him close.

"Well," Yukhei started after a moment, "There isn't much to tell."

"I don't believe that," Johnny let out before he could stop himself.

Taeyong beamed at him from where he was sat on his pillow seat. "Yeah, yeah tell us! We always like new faces." Johnny could feel his face heating up a bit. Yukhei threw him a smile before he explained that he was a model. No surprise there. Johnny would give to see some shots of him and of course, take some of his own.

"I've been going from studio to studio, but everyone already has big clients. Actually I'm here to see if any studios would like to sign me.” That was music to Johnny's ears. If he got signed he would be here often and that meant Johnny would get to see him more.

"I actually know some firms," Taeyong's voice comes, "They asked me multiple times, but I'm strictly running my bakery. So maybe –" he looked at Yukhei , "– you would like to check them out?"

"Oh for sure!"

"Great! They will definitely sign you. Who wouldn't with a handsome face like that?" Yukhei ducked his head a bit, hand shooting up to hide his mouth just before he laughed lightly and that was by far the cutest shit Johnny had ever seen.

Yukhei told them more about Hong Kong and his family. He seemed very fond of them, even proudly stating that his little brother was graduating that year. Johnny took it all in, every little thing about him. At some point the conversation had shifted into Taeyong's childhood stories and everyone listened happily even if they already knew the story. If they could make Taeyong happy, they would.

From there the night proceeded without a hitch. Taeil and Jaehyun bringing in snacks as everyone piled around and told their own stories. By the time they had discarded their plastic dinner plates, some of the hyungs were already buzzed.

Chenle and Jisung had already been gone for an hour when Taeyong literally had to kick out Jeno and Jaemin. They complained that Donghyuck was still there, but Taeyong retorted with. "He lives two blocks down."

Johnny was currently in a conversation with Mark, Donghyuck and Yukhei. Mark was explaining to Yukhei why he had chosen to work in his uncles studio, saying he had loved it since he was a child, asked if he remembered, to which Yukhei nodded with a smile. Donghyuck listened silently, head leant against Mark's shoulder, their arms hooked snug together.

Johnny smiled at the scene before getting up, announcing that he was going to clean up a bit. Taeyong let out a happy, sluggish "Yay! Thank you Johnny~," before snuggling back into Jaehyun's side, large Christmas blanket leaving only his head on display.

He sighed when he entered the kitchen. It was nearing midnight and sleep was creeping up on him already. He rubbed his temples slightly.

"May I help?"

He startled a bit at the sudden voice. He hadn't heard anyone enter, but there Yukhei stood with some more plates and cups in his hands.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Free country– I mean. I..." Johnny bit his tongue to stop himself from further embarrassment, but Yukhei simply smiled and started putting away the disposable items. They worked in silence for a bit, Johnny trying his hardest to focus on the dishes and not Yukhei's toned arms that were visible even through his sweater.

"Today was really fun,” the man started then, tossed another plate in the bin.

"I'm glad you had fun," Johnny smiled, "We're happy to have you." A few beats of silence again. Johnny places a plate on the side. The glass kinks as he places a new one in the rack.

"You know... Mark told me you were looking for someone." Johnny froze, hands stilling. "He said he was trying to set you up again, but I feel like out of everyone here, you're the least interested in me."

Johnny gulped down the lump that has formed in his throat, placed down the table cloth he was holding. "Uhm I...

"Hey it's okay," Yukhei began again walking over. He placed down a dirty glass for Johnny to wash. "If I'm not your type I-"

"You're definitely my type." Johnny felt his face heat up when Yukhei's eyebrow shot up behind his bangs.

"I'm… _definitely_ your type?" his face was inching into a smile, perfect teeth coming into view, "Thank you."

"I- I- I'm sorry, I'm usually very-"

"Very?"

Johnny groaned, leaning forward onto the sink. "I don't know? Confident? Or at least able to hold a proper conversation with someone," he peeked at Yukhei over his arm. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "You probably think I'm so weird."

Yukhei hummed, eyes trailing over Johnny's body then back to his face. "Not really."

Johnny held in his breath. Yukhei just... openly checked him out. "Are you usually like this?" he questioned moving back to his original position.

Yukhei watched him, bit the inside of his cheek, the simple gesture setting something aflame within Johnny. "No–," he answered then, "–but when I really want something it's hard for me to beat around the bush."

Oh. _Oh wow_.

Johnny stared at Yukhei in disbelieve. He just– He– He just confessed. Or well, he just told Johnny he was interested. _Very_ interested apparently Johnny realized by the way Yukhei was staring him. Johnny didn't realize he was gaping until Yukhei's gaze fell to his mouth, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. He snapped his mouth shut immediately, wondering just how red he was right now.

Yukhei leaned in a bit, gaze still on Johnny's lips, but when Johnny took in a hitched breath he looked up and smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief and something else that Johnny was afraid to place.

Johnny was about to ask: Why?

Usually when guys finally met him he could openly see their interest deflate and though he was over the moon that Yukhei liked him too. That small voice at the back of his head was whispering that this was just wishful thinking. That Yukhei would just leave as fast as he had come, but when he was about to open his mouth he was interrupted.

"Yukhei."

Johnny's head whipped around at Mark's voice.

"Oh… Are you guys–" the Canadian man looked at them wide eyed from his place at the door. Yukhei spoke before he could, which was good, because Johnny had no idea what to say.

"Nah–" his eyes trail to Johnny and Johnny's cheeks burn when he smiles, "What's up?"

"... Donghyuck is ready to go. I came to get you. You still need a ride home right?" Mark looked between them a little suspiciously.

"Yeah, but I'm still helping Johnny wi–"

"It's okay!" Johnny finally let out, "I can finish up. It isn't that much either."

"Oh cool, thanks man," Mark said slowly. It sounds like a confused question.

"Yeah, No big deal," Johnny let out strained, "You guys get home safe."

Mark smiled awkwardly before he turned around. Yukhei laughed lightly when he was finally out of earshot. "Do you really want to get rid of me that badly?"

"What? God no– I– I mean they want to go home, if they– We can't make them wai–" Johnny's words died in his throat again when Yukhei shushed him by placing a long finger against his lips.

"Shhh," he whispered softly, "It's okay Johnny." Johnny's heart started pounding in his ears. How the fuck was Yukhei so casually confident?

He looked at Johnny's lips again, hand moving so his thumb pressed onto the soft skin. He trailed the digit over Johnny's bottom lip and Johnny resist the sudden urge to open his mouth, resist the urge to suck in Yukhei's finger and lave at it. Okay no let's _not_ do that. Instead he kept his eyes trained on Yukhei's. Trying to steady his breathing as the other caressed his lips slowly.

Then Yukhei took in a breath lowering his arm. "Good night Johnny," he let out airily.

"Goodnight Yukhei," Johnny whispered in return.

Only when the tall man had exited the kitchen did Johnny's chest deflate. He pressed his wrists into his eyes and groaned. Very aware of the problem he now had in his pants.

\-----

Johnny sighed. He'd had a rough day at work, happy he'd be able to sleep in on Christmas. Even happier that he had some days off around new years. He was currently stood next to a high table in his favorite cafe. Mark had asked to meet up, something about getting Donghyuck a late present or something. Figures. He was scrolling through his twitter feed, catching up on the latest news when a voice pulled his attention.

"Excuse me?"

Johnny looked up slowly. Honestly he wasn't in the mood for this right now. Not on a Tuesday afternoon at 16:30 AM. Not after work. Not while he was waiting for Mark. Not on Christmas eve. He just wanted to relax really. Was that too much to ask?

The lady looked at him and smiled, batting her lashes. "Hi."

Her lipstick matched her bright red dress. The fabric sticking tightly to her curves, hair up in a bun and she was wearing pretty gold jewelry. Johnny had to admit. She looked nice.

"Hey," he let out easily. He wasn't an asshole. Well, not all the time.

She smiled again. "I saw you standing over here all alone, it been a few minutes."

"Yeah."

She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. Johnny noticed the group of women sitting at the table near him giggling. Ah, one of those. "So Uhm," she started again, "This is a little straight forward, but–"

Oh God please. He suppressed a sigh. He was so focused on the lady and being miserable that he didn't hear the cafe door chime as it opened.

"You're very handsome."

"Thank you. You're very pretty as well," Johnny smiled.

She blushed. "Well I was thinking–" Please don't…

"–that maybe you and I could bu–"

"Hey baby."

Johnny's eyes shot up in surprise, revealing Yukhei. His hair was slicked back, small silver hoops glinting in the light of the cafe as he smiled warmly. His coat snug around his frame and God Johnny was still not over how good he looked when he stepped forward.

He leant in and in a second Yukhei's lips were against his. Johnny let out a soft yelp, before his eyes fluttered shut, Yukhei forcing his head back slightly to deepen the kiss. Johnny felt him growl softly in his throat before pulling back with a smile. "I hope I didn't make you wait long."

Johnny's eyes opened in a daze, blinking a few times before he let out a, "Huh?"

But Yukhei continued looking at the woman that Johnny had completely forgotten at this point. "Oh who's this?"

Johnny looked at the woman. Who stared back with round eyes before she sputtered, "N– No one. I'm so sorry. I thought– Please excuse me!" she let out with a red face, before turning to leave in a hurry.

Johnny blinked a few more times before he turned to Yukhei. Wait… _Yukhei_. His hand shot to his lips, but the man grabbed it and whispered, "If you act so shocked they won't buy the act."

"Huh?" Johnny let out again and Yukhei laughed openly, eyes crinkling.

"Come on," he laughed, dragged Johnny along out the door into the soft snow. When they were finally outside Yukhei properly greeted him and told him that he was supposed to meet him all along. "I asked Mark to invite you, because I forgot to ask you your number. I hope you don't mind."

Yeah, Johnny is really going to kill him. By that he means Mark. Mark is dead. Yukhei... Yukhei can– Honestly Johnny is still thinking about the kiss. "Oh, I see..." he's definitely blaming his blush on the cold right now, lowers his head, "Well– Why did you want to see me?"

"Nhmm," Yukhei started, "I just came from the agency and they signed me." Johnny looks up surprised for the second time that day. "Yeah," Yukhei laughed, "I guess I wanted to celebrate with someone and you're the first person that came to mind."

Johnny blushed increased. "That's really sweet of you."

"Yeah, you make me want to do that… Also gives me an excuse to see you," he admits. Johnny loves how straight forward he is.

"Any more compliments and I think I'll be a tomato Yukhei." They both laughed at that, Yukhei grabbing Johnny's hand tentatively and wrapping it around his when Johnny moves to him easily.

"Worth it. You're cute when you blush."

It was rather odd, but he and Yukhei seem to flow into each other easily. So much easier now that Johnny isn't getting tongue tied. They walked around in the soft snowfall, viewing the decor and fancy lights and after the cold finally forced them to find shelter Johnny brought him to a bakery he liked to make Yukhei try some of his favorite cakes.

"Sweet tooth?" Yukhei smiles as he slid a piece of cake into his mouth. Johnny watched the fork slip out slowly, thought of the kiss about an hour before. Yes. Again.

"Not really," Johnny admits, "But sometimes I like a little sweetness in my life."

"Strange," Yukhei grins, "I would have thought with your personality you'd have enough of that."

"You're good with your words."

"And easy on the eyes," Yukhei adds.

"Or full of yourself," Johnny shoots back.

"I am usually quite humble," Yukhei smiles sips his coffee, "It's just that the occasion is giving me the opportunity to be smug."

"I don't follow what you mean," Johnny shakes his head lightly.

Yukhei places down his cup slowly and leans forward onto his folded hands. "You've been staring at my lips just as much as I have been at yours."

Johnny's eyes snap up to Yukhei's and he freezes. The man grins, eyes running over Johnny again. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You're insufferable."

"But I feel like you're willing to deal with it just to have me around."

Johnny narrows his eyes, because he's right. He could have just left, but he's here with Yukhei. In many ways it is easily seen that the man is younger than him. The youth still shines bright in his eyes where as Johnny moves through life a bit slower now.

"I was joking," he breathes. Yukhei's brows furrow. "I don't dislike having you around. It's refreshing... and you're funny."

Yukhei laughs at this. "I could say the same."

They sit in silence for a moment; enjoy the soft Christmas music coming from the speakers. Johnny runs his eyes over the stickers the bakery has stuck on the windows, smiles and ponders before he asks, "Why did you become a model?"

Yukhei seems surprised by the question, but he smiles before a answers. "Would you believe me if I told you it was kind of on a whim?"

"Oh?" Johnny's head tilts in his own surprise.

"Yeah. My friends kept recommending it to me and I thought–," he shrugged, "Ey. I have nothing to lose."

"And it kicked off very well then?"

"Hmm. Something like that. I wasn't really trying in the beginning. I was focused on finishing my degree."

"What kind of degree?" Johnny asks then, leans in a bit.

"Electro Engineering."

Sexy. Johnny thinks. He has no idea what you do in that field of work, but sexy. "Impressive."

"Thanks," Yukhei smiles, brow arching a tad, "I wanted to have something I could fall back on if this didn't work out."

"I bet it will though and maybe you can still do something on the side with your degree."

"Maybe," Yukhei hums, "Now you asked me. It's only fair if you tell a bit about yourself too."

"I produce music."

"Oh–," Yukhei seems taken aback, "Really?"

"What do I not look like the type??"

"Well– No– I'm sorry. It's just I was expecting something like a teacher... or something."

"But I am," Johnny laughs, grins when Yukhei blinks in confusion. "In my free time I teach piano to kids at the school in my neighborhood."

"You're joking."

"What? No. I have no reason to. I was part of the choir back in Chicago and everything."

"So you sing??" Yukhei's brows raised in wonder.

"Oh– Well yeah. I used to. I don't do it as much anymore," Johnny smiles shyly, "It's been awhile."

Yukhei stares a moment, bites his lip lightly. "I know this is– Really, you have no reason to say yes, but–"

"You want me to sing," Johnny finishes for him.

"I mean... If you want to," he shifts in his chair, "I'd love to hear you sing."

Johnny narrows his eyes at him again and then he takes a breath, eyes trailing to the wall decorated with pictures of cakes an treats, "Okay." He swallows and slowly blows air out between his lips.

"City sidewalks...," he pauses, "Busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday style. In the air there's a feeling–," he looks up, locks his eyes with Yukhei, “–of Christmas. Children laughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile," he smiles himself, "And on every street corner you'll hear."

Yukhei watches in silence and Johnny's smile spreads, feels warm under the attention. "Silver bells, silver bells. It's Christmas time in the city. Ring-a-ling, hear them ring... Soon it will be Christmas day."

Yukhei still stares and it seems like he wants to say something, mouth opening just a tad, but then both their attention is pulled by the sound of clapping. Johnny blushes when the shop owner smiles at him. "You have a warm voice, perfect for cold days like these."

"Oh thank you," Johnny smiles, bows his head with the words before he turns to Yukhei, eyes smiling all the same and the man stares in silence. "It's been awhile since I've sung in front of people."

Yukhei smiles then, a soft upturn of his lips. "He's right." Johnny pauses, eyes widening a tad. "You have an amazing voice."

-

Being with Yukhei is odd. Yukhei is still younger than him, but he shines with a level of confidence that wins over anyone he speaks to. His charming smile and kind personality seeming to make everyone they run into happy, but he would let Johnny feed him, let Johnny explain things to him, to which he listened attentively, but then there was a different side to Yukhei.

It was different for Johnny, different, but in a good way. How Yukhei would place his hand on Johnny's lower back to guide him somewhere, hold out his arm so Johnny could hook his in it. How Yukhei would hold open doors for him. He was so unused to being pampered to, it made him smile.

"What do you usually do for Christmas?"

Johnny looked away from the screen. Yukhei lay sprawled over his coach, coat discarded as he leisurely stared at the screen. His eyes trailed to Johnny a second later.

Johnny had offered they go to his apartment since everything was closing earlier due to Christmas Eve. It was close and it posed an opportunity to serve Yukhei one of his home cooked meals. Success by the way, since Yukhei happily dug into it. They then put on the Polar Express as they finished the half a bottle of wine Johnny had left.

"These past years I've spend them with the guys. The evening at least. I spend the mornings alone. You?"

Yukhei was silent for a moment before he answered, "I usually spend it with my family."

Johnny smiled. "I used to do the same, until I moved here."

"Don't you miss it?"

"Spending time with family?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I miss them, but it was my decision to move out here."

"So you just spend Christmas alone?"

"Yeah," Johnny shrugged. The wine has warmed him up and he's quite comfortable on his soft couch, stares at Yukhei, at the way the sweater hugs his frame.

"That's kind of sad."

Johnny pulled his knees up and rested his head on them. "Well now that you say it like that. It does sound sad."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to–"

Johnny laughs lightly. "It's fine Yukhei."

The girl starts singing and it pulls his attention away from Yukhei, but he looks over surprised when the man gets up. In a second he thinks Yukhei is about to declare it's time to leave, but instead the man sits down next to him, presses close. He looks at Johnny as he leans in. "Is this okay?"

Johnny doesn't say anything, nods slightly and he doesn't pull away when Yukhei inches forward. The kiss is soft, slow and they pause a second before Yukhei's hand comes up to grab Johnny's face gently and kisses him again. It's longer this time and Yukhei groans lowly.

"So soft ," he mumbles against Johnny's lips and Johnny lets go of his knees to wrap his hands around Yukhei's neck, push him back as he molds their lips together again, kisses with more passion.

He's surprised when Yukhei doesn't budge and actually makes to push back, pull at his leg to move Johnny towards him before he himself gets up and cages him in. Johnny can't help but gasp when Yukhei's hand presses onto his torso, caresses down his shirt and yanks it out of his pants, runs it over the skin of Johnny's side and he suppresses a shudder.

"Sensitive,” Yukhei breathes into his mouth, smiles before he sucks Johnny's tongue into his own, presses a knee between his legs and Johnny keens when Yukhei sinks down onto him, grinds forward. "So soft," Yukhei repeats as he runs his hands over Johnny.

"Not soft," Johnny breathes, "Anything but." Yukhei pulls away to look at him, his head tilts curiously.

"Don't like it?"

"It's not that. I just don't think I'm soft."

Yukhei smiles, eyes dilating as his fingers come up and he runs them down the line of Johnny's jaw, down his neck and ends by his collar. He looks at the fabric of his shirt. "You say you aren't soft," he starts then, eyes coming back up to Johnny, "But you act so soft." Johnny's brows furrow and Yukhei smiles again. "Here," he mumbles, presses two fingers to Johnny's lips, he rubs them side to side and again Johnny suppresses the urge to take them in. "When you speak," Yukhei says. "Here," he lowers them, grabs Johnny's hand, "With your actions." Johnny's brows furrow a tad as the man continues to speak. "And here," Yukhei says finally as he grinds down. Johnny suppresses a whimper again. "You're so soft."

"A lot of people don't agree with you," he whispers, cheeks starting to burn.

Yukhei's eyes narrow a bit and he shifts up. "I'm not a lot of people." Johnny's already red cheeks color even more.

"You're so confident it's annoying."

Yukhei chuckles lowly. "You love it." Johnny looks up at him through his lashes. Yukhei answers with his eyes, stares right back. His eyes trail down to Johnny's lips again. "Can I kiss you?"

Johnny smiles, "You already have."

Yukhei shakes his head, his hand comes up again, fingers press to Johnny's lips. "No– Kiss you and– more– so much more," his voice dips low at the end, vibrates as he rubs at Johnny's lips again.

Johnny's doesn't answer, instead he opens his mouth and watches Yukhei's eyes widen when he licks up his digits before taking them in and sucking lightly. Johnny hears him suck in a breath.

"What's stopping you?" he whispers around the fingers and Yukhei lets out his breath, grabs Johnny's head and crashes their lips together in a heated kiss. Johnny moans out this time and Yukhei groans against his lips.

"Fuck please. Your moans are heaven." Johnny moans again at the words and Yukhei pulls away just to kiss down his jaw, frantic and harsh as he sucks the skin between his teeth, bites into Johnny's neck. "Please let me fuck you."

"Oh God," Johnny lets out, " _Please_ , fuck me." Yukhei laughs but he waste no time, sits up and pulls his sweater over his head. It exposed a wide expanse of tan skin and Johnny's breath stuttered. "Wait, wait!" he says as Yukhei comes forward again, there is a thin chain around his neck. A saber tooth connected to it. God that's hot, he thinks, eyes trailing down and spotting a lion tattoo, fuck that's even hotter.

"What's wrong?" Yukhei asks. Johnny swallows, runs his eyes over his toned chest and abs. He has to blink a few times before he remembers what he wanted to say.

"Uuh–" his brows furrow, "Bedroom!"

"Is that all??" Yukhei laughs again.

"Argh," Johnny blushes, "Everything is there. I just thought it would be more comfy."

"Cute," Yukhei coos and he comes forward to wrap his arms around Johnny, whose eyes widen.

"What are you doing??" he blurts out and Yukhei's brows furrow.

"Uuh sorry? I was going to lift you. I didn't know you didn't li–"

"You were going to what??" Johnny asks, eyes wide.

"Lift you?" Yukhei's brows furrow more, "I'm not sure if I did something wrong."

Johnny stares at him. "Please fucking lift me." Yukhei pauses for a moment, but when he comes forward this time Johnny opens his arms. Yukhei lifts him so easily Johnny's eyes widen a tad as he wraps his legs around the man's lithe hips.

Yukhei smiles, "Where is your room?" Johnny points wordlessly and both of them are quiet for a moment as he rests his head on Yukhei's shoulder, watches them walk away from the living room. "Have you never been lifted before?" Yukhei asks then quietly.

"No," Johnny whispers in return, "I have always had to do the lifting."

"Poor baby," Yukhei coos again and Johnny hides his face in Yukhei's neck, smells his cologne. He likes this. He feels nice. Being taken care of feels nice.

When they reach the bedroom Yukhei puts Johnny down and kisses him lightly. "Better?" He asks and Johnny nods, doesn't realize he's looking up at Yukhei like a baby. "Where are the things?"

"Oh" Johnny says, "They are in–" he makes to move, crawl over the bed, but Yukhei's hand lands on his calf and pulls him down swiftly.

Johnny stares at him wide eyed when he turns. "I asked where they were. Not for you to get them."

Something hot shoots up Johnny's spine and he just stares for a moment, mouth slightly agape. Yukhei tilts his head and that makes him snap out of it. "First drawer," he replies finally, points and he watches the man walk around the bed and pull open the nightstand.

"Your place is nice," Yukhei muses as his hands slowly move stuff out of the way.

"Uhu," Johnny breathes, too focused on the man to properly speak, mind still trying to process that this is happening and he doesn't see Yukhei smile from where he grabs an old baseball Johnny's dad had given him. He moves easily once he's found it, simply returns to press a hot kiss to Johnny's lips, sucks at the plush bottom.

Yukhei's lips are delicious Johnny decides as he's slowly pushed into the covers. Their lips move together slowly, both of them enjoying the soft press of flesh against each other and Johnny kind of buzzes when Yukhei's hand's trail down his frame, but lets out a soft breath when instead of trailing his hands down all the way Yukhei presses kisses to Johnny's cheek, his jaw, kneads into his sides and kisses down his neck.

"Oh–" he sighs, lets out another breath, "That feels nice."

Yukhei hums in disapproval when Johnny tries to push himself up and the man pouts. "Want to kiss you."

A sound erupts from Yukhei's throat and he shakes his head. "Fuck, you're so cute. I am going to eat you."

Johnny blinks, confused. "I just want to touch you too."

Yukhei grabs his hand and Johnny fills with warmth when he presses his lips to it, hooks it over his shoulder. The tips of his fingers run down the length of his arm slowly, seem to appreciate every single bump and curve of muscle Johnny has under the skin before he runs it down his side. "Okay," Yukhei breathes, comes forward for another kiss.

Don't get your hopes up too much... Not too much, he thinks. The thoughts water as Yukhei kisses him, runs his tongue over Johnny's, sucks the muscle between his lips.

Not... too much... he thinks as his hand comes up, cups Yukhei's face, the other sinking in the man's thick strands. Maybe... maybe just this once?

_Maybe I can let go?_

Johnny gasps as Yukhei's fingers drag over his insides, breath catching in his throat when the man pulls them out and re-enters three. A moan falls from his lips when they drag over his walls slowly again. "So–so long," Johnny moans, groans when Yukhei fucks his fingers into his hole nice and slow.

"You're so pretty pink," Yukhei mumbles and his thumb presses down on the outside, rubs side to side slowly, “I can’t believe you played with yourself last night. Were you thinking of me?” The words pull another moan from Johnny, his hand coming down and twitching before it grips the inside of his thigh. "Fuck," Yukhei curses as he watches the action, "That's so fucking sexy." His fingers curl, slip in further and Johnny's head snaps up as he moans, watches Yukhei's skilled fingers spread him open. "Good?" he asks low, leans in and Johnny keens in delight when he kisses his neck, sucks so hard it's sure to leave a bruise.

Johnny hums a soft, "Hmm," as Yukhei runs his tongue up sweat stained skin, litters it with more hickies. Johnny can't help twist his head to him, kiss his cheek bone, his temple, in his hair, silently praises the man for how good he's making him feel because he can't really voice it. Yukhei's fingers caress slowly and they curl as if they are looking for something. "It's–" Johnny starts, but Yukhei shushes him with a peck to his lips.

Johnny's breath hitches when Yukhei's three fingers slip in until the hilt, feels the large hand move against him slowly until–

Plush lips curl into a smile against Johnny's lips as the elder moans, clenches. "There it is," Yukhei muses softly and his digits press up roughly. Johnny chokes, mouth falling open as the moan drips from his lips.

His dick twitches, thighs quivering. He's still sensitive from last night. Last night when he fingered himself open slowly, imagined how Yukhei would fuck him. His face goes hot and he lifts his hands to cover his it, but it comes against Yukhei's and the man smiles with hooded eyes, massages into the bundle of nerves again.

Johnny takes a shaky breath, whines up and Yukhei hums, low and sexy, presses slow kisses to Johnny's jaw, sucks.

Johnny hisses through his teeth when Yukhei pulls out just to insert four, eases them in as he watches Johnny shudder and moan beneath him, grip his thigh again as the other rakes over Yukhei's back frantically.

"Gonna– Gonna cum–" Johnny moans, shame washing away as he whines up onto Yukhei's fingers, head falling back as his moans increase. "Oh," his voice breaks, "right– right there," his hips stutter as Yukhei fucks his fingers inside him with sinfully slow motions, drags over his prostate and presses his thumb into his rim.

Johnny cums with a cry, back arching and voice pitching pathetically before his body slumps down. His skin buzzes and a small smile plays at his lips as he blinks slowly. His eyes trail to Yukhei and he finds the man staring at him motionless, eyes dark and smoldering in the light of the bedroom. His fingers are still inside me, Johnny realizes.

His mouth opens to speak, but only soft pants escape his lips. When finally a soft, "Ah–," falls, Yukhei is running his eyes down Johnny's frame. It is only now that Johnny realizes the hardness pressing into his side.

Yukhei pulls away and Johnny sucks in a breath again, heart starting to race even before it has properly calmed down.

"Can I fuck you now?" Yukhei's deep voice comes, husky and low as he pulls down his boxers. Johnny watches the slow motion and his abdomen clenches painfully when the large cock springs free, hangs heavy. The tip shines a bit with precum and Johnny drools.

He sucks in a breath and nods, is hyper aware of the way Yukhei is moving, of the way the eyes are locked to him. It sets his skin aflame. The heat rising consistently as Yukhei pushes his legs apart and slots himself there, lets the lube trickle over his cock slowly after he’s slipped on a condom. He runs his eyes over Johnny as he jacks himself, spread it.

"You're so beautiful," his voice comes and Johnny should plush at the compliment, but his voice vibrates with a tension Johnny can't place and he nearly jumps when the thick shaft slowly drags between his cock and thigh, drags down and smears over his asshole.

Yukhei hums as he looks at it and Johnny's voice finally comes in a question. "I didn't think you'd be the type to tease," its ruined, his voice and the intensity in Yukhei's eyes seems to increase.

"I'm not–," he starts and his tone makes something coil inside Johnny. Yukhei pours lube over Johnny, watches it trickle down before he pressed the head of his cock there, pushes slowly. Johnny clenches with the skin of it to his, hisses and Yukhei smiles before he continues, "Just thinking about how pretty your hole will be with my cock deep inside you."

The toes of Johnny's left foot curl and he hisses again. God he's so fucking sexy.

They both moan when Yukhei breaches, Johnny's mouth falling agape as he watches the thick cock slip into him inch by inch, spread him open wider than he's ever been.

"Fuck," he whispers and his own cock twitches, spurts out a bit of precum as his abdomen constricts again.

Yukhei hisses, smiles at Johnny before it falls and his brows furrow. The action makes Johnny clench around Yukhei's cock tighter and he can feel it throb, moans. "Shit," Yukhei lets out in a low whisper and his large hand grips around Johnny's thigh, tightens on it as he sinks in more. Yukhei's mouth falls open as well the more Johnny takes him in and he moans in his throat when he's fully sheathed whines his hips, "Shit you're so deep."

Johnny's face is on fire as he marvels at the cock inside him, he feels so full, has to swallow and he shudders. Yukhei looks up from where he was admiring their skin flushed together and smiles. "You okay baby?"

Johnny takes a shuddering breath, lips quivering before he whispers. "So– b–big."

"Big?" Yukhei chuckles and his voice just fuels the lust that is riding up Johnny's back. "How do you feel?"

"F–full–" Johnny peeps and Yukhei openly coos, hand coming up to stroke at Johnny's cheek. It's a lot rougher than before, his lube coated fingers brutally gripping his jaw in its hold. Johnny loves it, loves how his lips purse and how his head shakes with the motion.

"So cute," Yukhei muses and Johnny chokes on his breath when Yukhei whines his hips again, voice lowering as his head tilts a bit. His tongue darts out between his lips slowly and Johnny watches it with his heart in his ears. "Want to feel fuller?"

Johnny can only stare as Yukhei pulls out, watches the man's face twitch in delight at the drag before he thrusts back in and Johnny gasps– Just a moment before a moan breaks from his lips.

"Beautiful," he hears Yukhei mutter before his hips set into motion, work up a pace as he fucks into Johnny.

At first Johnny's brain doesn't register that he's being fucked and he gasps again, two– three times as Yukhei thrusts into him and he shifts up, moans again, the sound shaking as his hand comes up to run down Yukhei's side, trembles. It overwhelms him a moment, his brows furrowing and he clenches when Yukhei moans above him, a low sound that falls from his lips as he thrusts in, whines his hips.

Johnny's breath hitches when Yukhei slips a tad farther, rubs his cock deeper inside and the elders' hands grip in the sheets as he continues to ride up.

"Fuck– Fuck– God– Fuck!" Johnny moans, head falling back against the pillow as the pace increases, shoots up his spine and makes him keen. Yukhei's eyes stare down at him, dark and hooded as he focuses on Johnny's face. "Yuk–hei Jesus– Ho–" He wants to tell him to wait, to hold on because it's crashing over him like a tidal wave. Instead a moan falls and the corner of Yukhei's mouth twitches.

"God– You look so pretty taking my cock," the man starts and his eyes trail down to where it keeps disappearing into Johnny. Johnny clenches just then and Yukhei moans low, "You deserve to be fucked like this."

Johnny moans out so loud at that, hands slipping down Yukhei's sides to his back, down until they grab the globes of the man's ass, knead and pull him forward.

"Do I??" Johnny moans out as he pulls Yukhei closer, "Harder then," he orders and Yukhei's face contorts at his order, "Fuck me harder baby! Please!"

"Oh Christ," Yukhei moans, "Fuck you're a dream. You're so good," he grits and Johnny moans when his hips snap against him, slap in filthy thrusts that echo through the bedroom but he nods, claws at Yukhei's ass so the man can bury himself deep in him.

"Oh," Johnny moans and it pulls as he moves his hips in time with Yukhei. It ends in a "Fuck," that drips with desire, lust and Johnny, moans in his throat. The heavy and deep sound making his chest rumble as he takes it so far up the ass he can't function, can only move his hips in a desperation that has build up for years.

"Yes please," he begs suddenly, "Fuck me– fuck me please–" he trembles in ecstasy, soars at the feeling, hands starting to pull at Yukhei haphazardly, "Please."

Yukhei stares in awe as Johnny crumbles under him, moans breaking as he starts panting, guides Yukhei’s hips against him. When he comes forward to capture his lips, a long and slow kiss as he drags his tongue over the skin and sinks it into the cavern of his mouth, Johnny moans out in desperation.

"Oh princess," Yukhei moans, "Look at you," he pecks at Johnny's lips, nibbles in the flesh of the lower one as he grinds deep inside, watches Johnny muddle and shake, eyes rolling up a bit. "You're so beautiful like this."

A loud moan falls from Johnny's lips again and Yukhei's goal is to make them even louder, sinks down and grinds against Johnny's prostate.

The reaction is immediate, Johnny shucking and a cry falling from his lips. Yukhei nods. "Just like that baby. Come one," he encourages and Johnny moans again, teeth gritting.

"Wai–" he tries in a ruined voice, but Yukhei shakes his head.

"You wanted me to fuck you," he peppers kisses over Johnny's cheek, up to his ear and presses his nose into the scalp with a wicked smile and whispers, "I am going to have my way with you all night."

Johnny's moans become cries as he croaks out how good it feels, his toes curling as Yukhei grips his thighs, holds him open as he fucks the entirety of his cock into Johnny.

Johnny can only watch as the man's long shaft exits and re-enters him continuously and he shakes under his hold, for once in his life feels powerless as he's used and he fucking loves it, his entire frame melting.

He cries when he cums again, but Yukhei doesn't stop, continues to fuck him and Johnny stares at him with glassy eyes.

"You're so beautiful– Fuck–" the man moans, large hand coming up and gripping the underside of Johnny's jaw in a vice. A shaky moan falls from his lips when Yukhei says, "Come on. Take my cock. Take all of it," and Johnny gurgles as Yukhei thrusts against his prostate continuously, butchers it. "Just like that. Yeah."

Johnny's back burns as he's folded in half, but all he can do is let out these loud raspy breaths as Yukhei fucks into him, shifts to sit on him and sink his cock so deep Johnny feels in his throat.

The best part?

Yukhei seeming completely content with fucking him like he's a toy. Johnny's hands grip the man's wrists so hard he can feel the bones graze his palms, but Yukhei's hold only tightens behind his knees, bends Johnny farther and all he can do is whimper, moan when Yukhei's lips purse, a hiss escaping.

"God– I want to coat your ass in my cum," he says so roughly it makes Johnny's eyes roll up a bit.

"Fuck– No. Please–" Johnny cries, "In me! Stuff me, please!" he begs, mouth falling open as he groans. "Cum in me Yukhei! Pump me full! I know you want to, come on!"

"Oh my God," Yukhei moans, hips stuttering, "Are you serious??"

Johnny can hardly see with his bang in his face, head moving as Yukhei thrusts into him, but he moans and nods. Yukhei groans and stops and Johnny whines, his legs feeling like jelly when they're lowered, but Yukhei gives him no time to recover, pulls off his condom and flips Johnny onto his stomach.

Johnny jumps a bit when he feels cold lube, but whines when it's poured into him, moans out when Yukhei slips back in and fuck– like this he can feel how hot it is. He can feel it throb more, the veins and he flushes back, feels it slip deep inside as Yukhei spreads his thighs.

Yukhei moans and Johnny arches his back like a slut when he feels the man's large hands on his hips, feels them move back and knead his ass.

"In me," Johnny moans, pushes back and Yukhei's hands travel down, lift him so he rests on his knees. It burns but Johnny stays up, refuses to fall as he shakes his ass, "Cum in me as much as you want."

"Slut–" Yukhei grits and Johnny moans when a large hand connects to his ass. "I love it."

"Fuck please– I'll be your slut just– Just fuck me–"

Johnny full body shudders when Yukhei moves again, moans into the pillow when his large hands caress over his back and make him arch down, grip to start pulling Johnny back as he fucks in. Yukhei's head falls back and his mouth falls open, pants as he looks at Johnny.

Johnny's knees spread, sink lower into the sheets and he looks back through his bangs as he grips his pillows, somehow twists enough to look at Yukhei and it makes the man curse.

"Where have you been all my life??" he moans, but Johnny is to busy moaning to reply. The new angle makes Yukhei go so deep Johnny feels like he's choking, the excess lube trickling down the inside of his thighs, squelching sinfully as Yukhei fucks him, presses so deep and so hard.

Johnny grips the pillow as long drawn out moans fall from his lips and he chokes, keens when Yukhei slaps his ass again. He's never been fucked like this... he's never felt this good before. He can't think as he moves his hips back, clenches and begs to be filled and Yukhei fills him with his cock, smacks so hard against his ass Johnny wonders if he'll be able to walk. Fuck, it doesn't matter.

"I'm going to pump you full," Yukhei moans, mouth falling open as he sees Johnny clench around his girth. Johnny doesn't even reply anymore, lets out a sound akin to a shudder and a lustful moan as he fucks himself back against Yukhei.

He mewls when Yukhei moves his hands, plants one on Johnny's lower back and wraps the other around his half hard cock. "Cum for me princess. Show me how much you love being fucked," he orders and Johnny cries out, shakes under him.

"Come on baby," Yukhei urges, snaps his hips forward with rough thrusts and seconds later Johnny's cock spurts out next to nothing as he cries. "Good baby," Yukhei groans, "You're such a good baby. Keeping your pretty ass up for me."

His hand grips around Johnny's thigh and kneads painfully in the flesh. "You deserve to be stuffed."

The words ring in Johnny's ears and his whole world crashes down when Yukhei explodes inside him. Johnny swears he's cum again, eyes rolling back and body shuddering as he's pumped full, feels Yukhei throb in him, whine his hips against Johnny's ass. It’s all white… No– Stars? He doesn’t know as he moans out in delight.

He feels lightheaded when Yukhei pulls out slowly, and he can feel the strong grip on him, feels a finger drag up something that has slipped out and stuff it back into his aching hole. It aches so good…

Yukhei says something, but Johnny can't hear it, mind hazy and body starting to sag. He's placed down, registers that Yukhei speaks again, but it's muffled. He opens his own mouth to speak, but only a soft sound of content comes from it, lips curling in a soft smile.

He feels a hand run over his back, brush the strands out of his face, but then everything goes mute and he slips into a dreamless slumber.

\-----

Johnny wakes to the buzzing of his phone. He sighs as he hears the device vibrate on his nightstand, stretches with his eyes closed and yelps when his back aches. He curls into himself a bit before the memories of the previous night flood in and he sighs in content again.

His eyes flutter open and he squints a bit at the light, but he pushes himself up slowly. He's alone. His legs curl in a bit more as he saddens, but then his phone buzzes again and he reaches over to grab it.

"Hello?" he starts and it sound atrocious. He immediately coughs and pulls a hand to his throat, rubs at it. "H–Hello??"

"Dude you sound awful. What did you do??"

"Hey Mark."

"Hi. Sorry. Were you asleep?"

"Yeah. Just woke up. What's up?" Johnny yawns and he runs his eyes over the empty room again.

"Just calling to check if you're still coming tonight."

"Of course I am Mark. We have this conversation every year."

"Yeah, but maybe one day you'll have other plans."

"I doubt that, but I'll see you and Hyuck later okay?"

"Okay," Mark mumbles, "Oh and Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas... That's what I called for..." Johnny smiles lightly, head lowering as he stares at the sheets.

"Merry Christmas Mark." He doesn't need to see the man to know he's smiling.

"See you tonight!" is the last thing Mark says and after Johnny replies with a soft yeah the line disconnects, leaves him with his thoughts again.

He slowly gets out of bed, pulls on his underwear and a sweater he had left on a chair last night, slowly moves to the door. He stills then when he hears light shuffling and his eyes widen.

_No._

He shouldn't get his hopes up. He shouldn't have let go like that. No matter how amazing it was, amazing _he_ was– is. He yanks the door open and stares in silence.

Yukhei looks up from the small round kitchen table Johnny has, smiles. "Oh hey. You're up. Good afternoon."

There are pancakes on a plate and he slowly puts down the carafe with coffee, rises to his full length. He's showered, hair falling into his eyes. It makes him look so much softer and Johnny is reminded of last night when his eyes fall on the wrinkles in his clothes.

"I hope you don't mind me using your stuff to cook you breakfast, well... brunch?" he laughs, "but you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you. Are you okay by the way?" his face shifts in worry and Johnny stares for a moment.

"You're still here," he says softly like Yukhei really isn't there and he's dreaming, but the man smiles warmly.

"Well yeah. I wanted to spend Christmas with you since you said you're always alone... Should I not have?" he asks then concerned when Johnny's face morphs in soft disbelieve.

Johnny takes a breath and marches forward until he grabs Yukhei by the sweater. The man's eyes widen in surprise, but when Johnny kisses him it takes almost no time for him to answer it. Johnny shudders when Yukhei's hands come up to cup his face as he deepens the kiss. "Are you okay?" he asks when they pull apart and Johnny nods lightly.

"Yeah. I'm great–" he shakes his head, "Fantastic." Yukhei smiles at this. It drops a bit and he pushes a strand of Johnny's hair back before he whispers.

"Merry Christmas."

Johnny breathes a soft laugh, eyes shrinking as his cheek color. "Merry Christmas."

\-----

"Jaehyun a little to the left."

"Why didn't they do this before today?" the man questions, his arms stretching to stick something against the wall. He swears if it falls again.

"Because they are both busy and they need our help. You know this love," Taeyong replies as he holds his hands up to check if the decorations are aligned.

"Uhu," Jaehyun grumbles.

The doorbell sounds.

"Yongie?! Could you get the door for me?? Yuta and I have our hands full!” Taeil's voice comes from the kitchen.

"Huh?!" Jaehyun throws back outraged, "How?? What have you been–?”

"I'll get it!!" Taeyong shouts back, "Baby, leave them alone. They hardly get any free time as it is."

"That doesn't mean they can suck face and not help as much," Jaehyun sneers quietly. The doorbell sounds again.

"Jae, be nice or I am not giving you your gift tonight." Taeyong grins when Jaehyun's brows rise comically.

"Gift?" Taeyong ignores him as he turns to rush to the hall. "Taeyong what gift?" Jaehyun asks as he lowers from the ladder and marches after the love of his life. "Taeyong!"

He pauses in the hallway when he sees Taeyong at the door.

"Hey," Johnny smiles. "Sorry I'm early. I didn't have anything to do. So I figured we'd help for the party?" his eyes trail to Jaehyun. "You guys don't mind me bringing a plus one right?"

Yukhei's smiles from beside Johnny and Taeyong stares at the sweater he's wearing. The sweater he had gifted Johnny last Christmas.

Both Taeyong and Jaehyun's faces break into wide grins before their voices come loud and in sync, “Yuta!”

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> 4k of this is Lucas stuffing Johnny like the Christmas feast. <3 hdfshf LMAOO  
> Happy Summer Christmas!


End file.
